Ice Dragon Chapter One
by karalynn1012
Summary: This is a fanfiction I made up of what I think should happen after the end of the third book in Avatar: The Last Airbender series. It has all of the original characters in it and I made add some of my own. It depends on if you guys like it. Enjoy!


"**Ice Dragon****"**

A slender, dark skinned girl stood at the edge of an iceberg. Her chocolate brown hair wisped across her face as a faint breeze blew overhead. Her oceanic eyes glittered as the sun set over the watery horizon. She sat here, thinking of how nice it would be to have another adventure with her "clique" of friends again. Suddenly, another tan, lanky boy came up behind her.

"Hey Katara. Why aren't you celebrating with Aang on his victory against the fire lord?" he asked.

He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to tick her off. The young girl turned to look at him.

"Sokka, I don't really know why. I feel like I should be with Aang but, I also feel torn between him and someone else. Someone I may never see again." She replied slowly.

Sokka cleaned his ears to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Did you just say "torn between him and someone else"? Because if you did I'd like to know who…" he leaned in to give her the torturing puppy dog face.

Katara glared at her brother for a moment as he tried to pry the information from her.

"Alright fine." she groaned as he grinned with victory. "It's Zuko. I can't stop thinking about him!"

Sokka blinked. "Katara, you're talking about that guy with the scar aren't you?"

"What do you think, dimwit?!" Katara's face grew hot and turned a bright red with anger at his stupidity. Sokka grinned.

"Katara has a crush! Katara has a crush!" he yelled as he ran around the water tribe camp, annoying Katara.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of the immature boy. Suddenly, Aang came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist. Katara flipped around and slapped him.

"Aang, you may be my boy-friend and all but, that doesn't give you permission to handle my curves!" she shouted in his face and then stomped away, apparently unhappy with the bald headed, tattooed boy.

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling, blowing his shaggy hair every now and then when it landed on his nose. His golden eyes were dilated as he tried to focus in the dark, shady room. He pulled his hand beside him and squeezed the soft quilt he was laying on. Suddenly, he remembered Katara and how she'd saved his life.

"Katara…." He murmured as he pictured her face. A salty tear streamed down his scar and onto the quilt. But he couldn't cry over her! He had a fire lady! Mai; they had grown up together and actually developed a crush on each other. Still, Katara's sweet scent flooded his nose. Mai had been peeking around the corner without Zuko knowing. She finally entered the room.

"Hey, you look upset. What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside him. Zuko wiped his tears away. What was he going to say? He couldn't lie to her, could he? He decided to fake his smile.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you…" he replied, caressing her soft, smooth cheek.

Mai relaxed her eyes then as they both bent forward to kiss, she slowly closed them. Unfortunately, they were interrupted as a chubby, gray-haired man opened the door.

"We've received news that the northern water tribe is under attack! What do you want us to do, Fire Lord Zuko?" he shouted with an urgent tone in his voice.

Zuko sighed as he glanced at Mai. "I'll return, my love," he said, then turned to the man saying, "Uncle, gather up the soldiers and find out who is attacking them! I'll be there shortly!" Iroh dipped his head with respect then went to find the soldiers. Mai watched as Zuko left the room, closing the doors behind him. She looked around the room whilst sitting on the bed. Then she saw the gleaming balcony to her left. She decided to be a loyal and respectful fire lady by seeing Zuko leave. The young eighteen year old girl gracefully stood up and walked to the balcony to watch him from above.

"Oh Zuko. If only you knew. If only…" she whispered to herself. She saw him climb onto one of the geckos and slither away outside the walls of the fortified city. "Good luck." She murmured once more then went to go find Ty Lee, her friend. She had some news to tell her.

* * *

Katara awoke to the sounds of screaming. She sat up darting her eyes about the tent she was sleeping in. Sokka ran through the door and pulled on her hand.

"Katara! Katara! Wake up! We're under attack!" he shrieked then ran back outside with his fingers slightly touching his boomerang.

The wide-eyed girl jumped out of her coat and slipped into her everyday, blue robe. She quickly grabbed her special spirit water and clutched it tightly to her chest. As Katara ran out into the opening; she stopped short and gaped at the horrific fight that had commenced. Where were Sokka and Aang? She couldn't worry now; all she knew was that she had to help her tribe! Suddenly she was tackled by a younger dark headed boy. He had a frightened look on his face as he stared up at her. She slung her water around her neck, picked the little boy up, and ran with him to a safe area.

"You'll be safe here. Don't move." She ordered him. The boy showed that he understood with a quick nod of his head.

Then, she felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to fall to her knees. "Agh!" she gasped in pain. She looked down to see blood coming from a thin slit in her robe. Katara turned around to see who it was and realized it was the former fire lord, Ozai.

"You! What…are…you doing…here?" she breathed through heavy gasps of breath as her pain surged. The tall, pale man's golden eyes pierced hers as she winced.

Finally, he spoke, although rather softly, saying, "Ah, Katara. The water tribe peasant I heard so much about. Gossip carries pretty far doesn't it? Once I heard you were here, I figured this was my chance to get back on that traitor named Zuko!" he shouted with defiance at his son's name.

Katara bent her head in shame. She didn't know why but, she felt like she betrayed Zuko by giving in to the pain that brought her down. He always told her to be strong but, apparently she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, something stood her back up. Someone was helping her to her feet! Ozai's face smirked as he stared behind her. A young male's voice sounded behind her; it had to be Zuko! He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Step down, Ozai. Now." he calmly, yet strongly, replied. Katara let out a sigh of relief. She was safe now.

Ozai stepped forward, challenging Zuko. "How about a little friendly competition, Zuko? What do say about an Agni Kai?" he grinned. The young, nineteen year old boy stepped forward as well.

"We'll see how you act after I make you surrender." He sneered in despite of his former father. Ozai dipped his head. "Then let's begin" he replied flatly.

Katara backed up, trying to stay out of the way. She slowly backed into a nearby pond; ready to help Zuko when he needed her.

When Aang and Sokka finally arrived, the two competitors were gasping and grunting as they fought. Aang quickly ran over to Katara with Sokka following behind him.

"What's Zuko doing here, Katara?" Aang whispered quietly. Sokka kept watching the fight while they spoke.

Katara turned to look at Aang. "I don't really know. But he showed up at the right time because Ozai was about to…" she trailed off as Aang huffed quite loudly. That's when she realized that Aang was pretty jealous of Zuko being her main topic most of the time. "Oh, Aang… Look I'm really sorry for bragging about Zuko all the time. I never give you any credit. You've saved my life more than once and I never thanked you for it." She gave him a quick, friendly hug to show that she still wanted to be his friend. She slowly continued, "Aang, I just don't think our relationship is going to work out. You're just so different from me and I'd feel more comfortable if we were just friends for now. I'm not ready to make such a commitment yet."

Aang sighed. "It's okay, Katara. I understand. Maybe it is better if we're just friends." Just then, Zuko tripped over a rock and fell in the pond. Ozai stood over his son and glared defiantly at him. "Give up yet, Zuko?" His fists were in a fire blast position. Katara quickly used a water whip on him before he could fire. Ozai would have severely injured Zuko or possibly killed him if Katara hadn't stepped up. Ozai slowly recovered and then backed down from the fight. His job was over.

"We'll meet again, Zuko. Only next time I won't have to be the decoy!" he sneered then quickly ran back to the ship. Katara shot a glance at Sokka as they both shouted, "Dad!"


End file.
